Une rencontre peut tout changer
by Uzumaki D. Lucy
Summary: Lucy aime Natsu, mais elle pense que cet amour n'est pas réciproque. Que fera Natsu lorsqu'il verra Lucy dans les bras d'un autre? ( Traduction de mon autre histoire"Un encuentro puede cambiarlo todo")
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous. Voici mon fanfiction (c'est une traduction d'une autre fanfiction que j'ai écrit en espagnol, je regarde la série en japonais avec des sous-titres, donc désolé s'il y a des noms qui ne s'écrivent pas de la même façon). Ce sera un Sting x Lucy et un petit peu de Natsu x Lucy. Bref, je vous laisse le chapitre.**

**Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**La rencontre.**

C'était une journée ensoleillée à Magnolia. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds ouvrait ses grands yeux marrons.

- Quelle belle journée! Je me demande si je devrais faire une mission, après tout je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer le loyer.

La jeune fille alla prendre un bain et ensuite elle s'habilla. Elle enfila une blouse sans manches blanche, une mini-jupe verte et des bottes assorties à sa blouse. Ensuite, elle attacha ses cheveus comme tous les jours avec un chouchou de la même couleur que la jupe.

- Bien, je suis prête pour aller à la guilde.

Lucy alla à la guilde comme tous les jours et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Lissana tenait la main de Natsu. Lucy savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Natsu et que c'était un amour non réciproque, mais ça l'avait quand même assez blessé.

- Bonjour Lucy, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? - demanda Mirajane avec son sourire habituel.

- Bien Mira-chan - répondit Lucy avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Lu-chan, heureusement que tu es ici! J'ai trouvé une mission à laquelle tu pourrais aller avec Natsu pour payer le loyer - dit Levy

- Merci beaucoup, Levy! Je ferais la mission mais je crois que j'y irais seule, si j'y vais avec Natsu la moitié de l'argent sera pour réparer les endommagements...

- Mais tu ne devrais pas y aller toute seule, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, c'est une mission facile - lui assura Lucy

- D'accord, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas à me le demander.

Lucy prit la feuille de la mission et retourna chez elle pour prendre ses affaires, ce seraient 3 jours dans une ville près de Magnolia. La mission consistait à attraper d

es voleurs.

Quand elle finit de prendre ses affaires, elle alla à la gare pour prendre le train.

Lorqu'elle entra dans le train, elle entendit des voix connues pour elle.

- Rogue, en quoi consiste la mission?

- Attraper des voleurs.

- Sting-kun est le meilleur, c'est sûr qu'il le fera en peu de temps.

- Fro pense la même chose.

Lucy alla voir à qui appartenaient ces voix, et elle retrouva les dragons jumeaux de Sabertooth accompagnés de leurs chats.

- Regarde qui est là, la camarade de Natsu-san - dit Sting

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que Salamandre et le chat idiot ne sont pas avec elle? - demanda Lector

- Eh, blondie, viens ici - appela le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière

- Toi aussi tu es blond alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça! - cria la mage d'esprits célestes

- Pourquoi est-ce que Salamandre n'est pas avec toi? - demanda Rogue

- Ça ne vous regarde pas - répondit Lucy

- Et si ce que tu fais m'intéresse, blondie? - dit Sting avec un ton séducteur

Lucy commença à rougir. Le mage de Sabertooth commença à rire.

- Tu rougis juste avec ça? Je n'imagine pas comment tu étais lorsque tu l'as fait avec Natsu-san

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Je n'ai rien fait avec Natsu - exclama Lucy, rouge comme une tomate

- Tu le ferais avec moi?

Lucy rougit encore plus et Sting éclata de rire. Lector commença aussi à rire.

- C'est beau l'amourrrrrrrrrrrrrr- dit le chat rouge.

- Tais-toi! - crièrent Sting et Lucy en même temps.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils arrivèrent et descendirent du train.

- Quelle mission dois-tu faire ici? - demanda Sting à la mage

- Attraper des voleurs - répondit Lucy

- Nous aussi - dit Frosch

- Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec nous - dit Rogue qui n'avait pas parlé pendant tout le voyage en train

- D'accord, mais ne causez pas beaucoup de dégâts.

**Qu'est que vous en pensez? Bien? Mal? J'accepte des critiques( constructives), des tomates en plein visage et des coups de poing. Laissez des commentaires, s'il vous plait.**

**À plus taaaaaaaaaard.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous!Comment ça va? Voici la suite de "Une rencontre peut tout changer". Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

**Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Découverte de nouveaux sentiments.**

Lucy et les autres allèrent chez la personne qui avait fait la demande. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, ils trouvèrent une scène qui ne leur plaisait pas. Quelques personnes étaient par terre, inconscientes et blessées.

- Que s'est-il passé ici? - demanda la mage à un homme qui semblait conscient

- Ce s-sont l-les vo-vo-voleurs qui o-ont cau-causé ce dé-sastre - dit-il faiblement

- Bien, allons frapper quelques gens ! - dit Sting avec un sourire

- Attends, on doit d'abord guérir ces personnes - dit Lucy inquiétée

- D'accord, mais dépêche-toi

Lucy guérit les blessés avec l'aide de Lector et Frosch. Quand elle finit, elle remercia les exceeds et ils prirent la route avec Sting et Rogue. Ils retrouvèrent les voleurs grâce à leurs odeurs.

- Hurlement du Dragon de Lumière - hurla Sting en envoyant un rayon blanc à ses ennemis. Les voleurs réussirent à échapper son attaque

- Ouvre-toi, Porte des Gémeaux, Gémini! - exclama Lucy et les esprits apparurent en se transformant en Lucy - Allons-y!

Sondez les Cieux, Ouvrez le Paradis,

Etoiles suspendues dans la voûte céleste,

Apparaissez devant moi et brillez de tout votre éclat !

Ô Tétrabiblos, je suis la maîtresse des étoiles,

Mon aspect est absolu. Que s'ouvre la Porte sauvage !

Que les 88 étoiles du cosmos... s'illuminent !

Urano Metria !

Une lumière jaune les aveugla pendant quelques temps. Quand la lumière se dissipa, des silhouettes étaient sur le sol.

- Pas mal - dit Sting

- Sting-kun aurait pu aussi les laisser inconscients - dit orgueilleux Lector

- Fro le pense aussi.

Après avoir gagné contre les voleurs. Ils les ramenèrent chez la personne qui avait fait la demande.

- Bon travail, Fairy Tail et Sabertooth, merci pour tout, voici votre argent - remercia un homme âgé

- Ce n'est rien, si vous avec besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à nous le demander

Lector et Sting parlaient de choses sans importance, mais Lucy pensait à Natsu _"Je dois essayer de l'oublier, coûte que coûte, pour lui, je suis juste une amie..."_

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, blondie? Tu penses à moi? - demanda le Dragon Slayer de la Lumière amusé

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais penser à toi? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, toi aussi tu es blond alors ne m'appelle pas comme ça

- Tu penses à Salamandre, n'est-ce pas? -dit Rogue sans expression

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? - demanda la blonde nerveuse

- Parce que je suis sûr que tu ressens plus qu'une simple amitié pour lui, je me trompe?

Lucy resta silencieuse. D'autre part, Sting était un peu mal à l'aise à cause de ce que Rogue avait dit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était furieux. Rogue les regardait tous les deux_"Je crois que Salamandre devra se battre s'il veut que Lucy reste à ses côtés..."_

La nuit commençait à tomber. Les mages allèrent à un hotel pour passer la nuit, mais il ne restait qu'une seule chambre qui comportait trois lits. Pour Sting et Rogue, ce n'était pas un problème, mais Lucy était gênée de devoir passer la nuit dans la même chambre qu'eux. Rogue se rendit compte de la honte de Lucy et il lui mit une main sur son épaule pour la calmer.

Lucy décida d'aller se baigner. Les exceeeds allèrent avec elle. Sting et Rogue regardaient le ciel par la fenêtre.

- Sting- appella Rogue

- Oui? -dit le nommé

- Tu ressens quelque chose pour Lucy, n'est-ce pas?

- Ressentir quelque chose pour la blondie? Impossible, elle se fâche très vite et elle n'arrête pas de crier - répondit le blond un peu nerveux

- Ça te dérange lorsqu'elle pense à Salamadre, non?

- Ce qu'ils font ne me concerne pas

Lucy était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Lector et Frosch étaient presque endormis. Elle sortit de la baignoire, s'habilla avec un haut bleu ciel et un short blanc pour être à l'aise et sortit de la salle de bain avec les exceeds dans ses bras.

Quand Sting vit que Lucy sortait de la salle de bain avec les exceeds dans ses bras et ces vêtements qui ne laissaient pas beaucoup à l'imagination, il pensa _"Elle est magnifique"_. Il regarda chaque partie de son corps. Ses cheveux blonds et brillants comme le soleil, ses grands yeux marrons, ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées, son bel et énorme buste qui en ferait tomber plus d'un, sa petite taille, ses longues et belles jambes. Maintenant qu'il la regardait bien, elle était vraiment très belle, comme une princesse.

La mage céleste laissa Lector et Frosch sur le lit avec un sourire. Lorsqu'elle leva le regard et vit que les beaux yeux bleus de Sting la regardaient en détail, elle commença à rougir. Rogue qui observait tout, caché dans la salle de bain, faisait très attention à ce que ferait son ami. Sting commença à se rapprocher de Lucy dangereusement. Celle-si reculait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentit le mur derrière elle. Sting mit ses bras de chaque coté de la jeune fille, et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Elle avait une odeur unique et attirante, fraise et vainille.

- Sting, qu'est-ce que tu fais? - demanda Lucy de plus en plus rouge et nerveuse par la situation.

Sting ne répondit pas, il commença à lécher le cou de la mage céleste. Celle-si sursauta au contact, mais n'essaya pas de le repousser. Il suivait ses instincs, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'auto-contrôle.

La distance qui séparait leurs lèvres était seulement de quelques centimètres, quand, tout à coup...

**Tadaaaaaa! Je l'ai laissé au meilleur moment. Merci à ceux qui lisent mon histoire. Laissez des commentaires s'il vous plaît, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer.**

**Commentaires? Tomates? Bagarres façon Fairy Tail? À vous de choisir. **

**À bientôôôôôôt!**


End file.
